


Afternoon Delight

by PirateRaccoon



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, NSFW, in relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateRaccoon/pseuds/PirateRaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano and Kido try out something a little new in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

“Oi Shuuya you got everything ready for tonight?” 

“You bet i have!” his head quickly popped out from behind the kitchen door, of course the one time he was so enthusiastic and willing to go too the grocery store was because of sex. 

They’d both decided they should try something a little different, try implementing a few foods into the bedroom. She wouldn’t let it show too much to him but she was actually really looking forward to it and of course Kano couldn’t shut up about it, he was very excited.

“I’m going to lick you all over, all over it’s going to be delicious” his voice whispered into her ear as he gave her a seductive smirk reaching his hand down to grab her butt for a moment.

She couldn’t say she wasn’t already turned on, the wetness starting to form in her panties said otherwise.

“I’ll go set the bedroom up whilst you get ready” The smirk was still on his face as he looked at her, she always called him a pervert and he definitely was more for the things that he said but when they got into the bedroom she enjoyed it just as much as he did. It made him excited to think of those noises that she made as she was feeling pleasure. It also made him happy they no longer lived in the base, they just had a place for the two of them so he could make her scream as loudly as he wanted to with nothing too fear.

Getting into their bedroom he got all of the different foods they had to try out, their was cream, syrup, chocolate, strawberries everything they needed to make this an extremely pleasurable experience he thought. He set the lighting of the room to dim making it look that extra bit romantic, there was also these special candles he got that were supposedly supposed to make you feel extra in the mood. Of course Kido wasn’t the fondest of fire with good reason so he also got special holders to put them in so nothing bad could happen.

Anyway once the whole room was set up he made sure to strip down too his boxers and wait in the bed for Kido to arrive.

Kido herself was changing into some very nice black lacy underwear, she knew black was his favourite colour and this underwear showed off her body magnificently, she was actually pretty proud looking in the mirror, she looked good. 

Knowing that she looked fine she made her way to the bedroom, already feeling the buzz knowing what they were about to engage in. She loved to have sex, she loved to do it with Kano. And they’d been together for long enough now he’d learned where all her special spots were and each time he made her scream, she knew that he loved to do that and she could understand why because when she hearing Kano moan it was like music to her ears, knowing she was making him feel like that, she was causing him that pleasure. It sent a slight shiver down her spine just imagining it. 

Arriving into the bedroom she was impressed with what he’d done in the small amount of time she’d been gone, the room was perfect for the mood and that smell… what was that? it was delightfully filling up her nostrils causing her skin to feel a buzz, god she wanted to hop on top of him already, but she kept her cool walking elegantly across the floor to stand right next to where he lay.

Just looking at her the member in his pants stiffened, she looked so hot in that underwear he could take her now, but no they needed their foreplay. He liked to tease her as much as he could before making her feel the real good stuff so she’d be shouting his name by the time they were really into it. 

“Mmm come here” he sat up and clasped his hands onto her butt pulling her towards him so she ended up straddling his lap. “You look amazing” his voice was low in his throat causing him to sound all heated up by how she looked. And this time it was Kido’s time to smirk as he felt her arms go around his waist, of course he couldn’t let her get too much of the upper hand here, he wanted to make sure she was feeling just as hot as he was so his started to press soft kisses against her neck, well they were soft as first but then he began to nip slightly at her neck before sucking, wanting to give her a hickey so she’d remember this night for a good while to come. He wasn’t disappointed by the little moan that came from her, causing him to smirk against her skin.

Kido wasn’t having this though, uh uh. So when he pulled himself away with that smug little face she pushed him so he was lying back on the bed once again.

“You just wait” She wasn’t going to waste anytime here, she wanted him to really get it up there so her hand moved inside his boxers, her fingers gently teased his skin rubbing up gently against him and this time she got to look smug as his face winced. She knew he was trying to hold back from making any noises himself right now but oh she was going to make them come, literally. 

There was no need for those boxers so she hastily got them off him and then she had more space to run her fingertips over his tip. He was already hardening up quite a bit and she hadn’t even got started yet. They bought that food for a reason.

She glanced over at it and decided to go for the cream and spray it all down his length.

“Nice choice with the cream, though i’m not sure you’ll be able too tell the difference soon with that and something else” his eyebrows wiggled, making his jokes though he was highly anticipating what she was about to do to him, so much that his breathing was heavier. God how did he get so lucky, she was the most beautiful girl and here she was going to give him a blowjob. Life was perfect.

Her eyes rolled slightly at his statement, he was such a dork. She didn’t comment back though oh no she went straight to licking that cream off him. First she starting by licking the tip very slowly and she noticed as his hands gripped to the bed sheets, she knew she was doing a good job. And then her mouth slowly enclosed over the tip sucking more of the creamy substance off his crotch and this time she heard those noises she so badly wanted to hear, it made her own thighs press together a little tighter to control her own self. This moment right here was about making Kano feel good.

She brought her mouth off him just for a moment so she could lick all the cream which had slipped further down him and then she went straight back up, teasing him with very small licks at first but then she went and pushed her whole mouth onto him as far as she could go. The moan he made got her feeling hotter and she wanted to hear more so she began to bob her head, whilst using her tongue at the same time to lick all the cream off as she went.

Kano was feeling so good, she was making just the right motions to make him really create those noises and she just kept on going faster. He was looking at her the whole time and that just made the experience all the more enjoyable. The more she went the more burning he could feel spread through his body and he knew he was going to have an orgasm soon. His hand went to her head to try and warn her but she just kept on going and soon enough he didn’t have the strength to try and push her away.

No she didn’t move she let him release into her mouth, she had wanted him to feel that good, even though it really didn’t taste good at least the cream made it better than usual. 

Once he was finished she lifted her head up to grin at him and then crawl up next to him on the bed just watching him pant, he let out a really big moan when he orgasmed which made her super super happy of course.

That had felt absolutely amazing, he looked over to her after his breathing had calmed down a bit and reached his head forward to lick the remaining cream off her lips, and she took the opportunity to push her tongue out and meet with his so they were locked in a passionate kiss. It was payback though, he had to make her feel just as great as she had made him feel so he moved himself to lean over her, still kissing for a while but then pulling away grinning at her.

“It’s your turn” his hand moved down to stroke over her panties, she was already very wet which made him grin even wider at her which she blushed adorably at. “Already hmmm, getting me off really turns you on huh?”

“S-shut up!” he wasn’t wrong though.

That made him chuckle for a moment but then he went and reached for the food besides them, picking up some of the syrup and then pouring a bunch all over her stomach, he was going to stick by his word that he said before, he was going too lick her all over. And he was going to go as teasingly slow as he could manage. 

His tongue made it’s way all over her stomach making sure to lick up every trail of syrup he had left.

And that left Kido’s thighs shivering as butterflies filled her stomach.

She wasn’t moaning yet though, he clearly needed to step up his game. He put the syrup down and went to take her bra off first, it was a shame because it had looked so good on her, but he loved being greeted by her two bare breasts. In fact he gave them both a small kiss each first before going for the cream making Kido laugh slightly, probably cause he really was such a dork. He made sure to spray that cream over both of her nipples before placing it down on the side again and he grinned up at her first before leaning his head in, going for one nipple and sucking it, sucking all the cream off of it and nibbling slightly at the end.

Kido couldn’t help herself then there were no longer shivers but just pure strikes of pleasure causing her to moan at his actions, and he looked so hot whilst he was doing so, he thought he was lucky but she thought she was to, Kano was definitely extremely handsome and to be in love with her best friend and to have him love her back it was the greatest thing in this world. 

Kano’s lips tugged upwards hearing those noises, yes those ones he loved so much and his crotch was already pretty much all the way hard once again. Then he moved his mouth to her other nipple doing just the same whilst his hand moved too massage the other one and her noises just got louder causing him to be a bit rougher with her, but he knew she liked that. 

“We’ve got to make sure to use everything~” his voice was practically singing as he moved and then tugged her panties down whilst taking the chocolate from the side, it was spreadable chocolate of course and he got it onto his fingers, spreading it across both her upper thighs and keeping some on his fingers as they moved to go inside her.

She was really making some noise now, like she thought before, he knew exactly how to make her the most excited.

“Lets share a strawberry!” he was grinning at her still pumping his fingers in and out of her.

Kido of course agreed even though it was hard to think about doing much else as she could feel him inside of her, but her hand made its way to the strawberry and once it was picked up she put it near his mouth.

He took his bite and as it was still in his mouth he pushed it towards her mouth making her have a bite as well, his eyes stayed locked on hers wanting to watch her reaction as, as well of pushing his fingers in and out of her he added his thumb to the mix rubbing at her clit and he was not disappointed as her eyes suddenly bulged making her bite extra hard into the strawberry so it’s juices started to flow down her cheek.

He was feeling so proud of himself, she’d clearly enjoyed that. His tongue moved to lick up the juice from her cheek and then he moved himself, there was still a bunch of chocolate slathered across her thighs to which he made sure to slowly lick and suck every bit off, he still wanted her to remember this night for a while so he made some hickeys down there as well which really caused her to moan, she was being as loud as ever and it only got louder when he licked at her entrance and stuck his tongue inside. He could taste the chocolate that he had left behind with his fingers still making this that extra bit enjoyable.

There was no way she was going to last much longer than this, her hips bucked so her crotch was brought closer to his face and he grabbed onto her butt to make sure she stayed close so his tongue could hit deeply into her. The moans she were making were her loudest of the night and he was super hard at this point, he already wanted to be inside of her but he had to get her to finish first. So he began to suck at her clit and her hands screwed up so tightly into the bed sheets her knuckles went white. Soon after that glorious sound of her screaming echoed throughout the room as she gave in to her first orgasm.

He brought himself back up to smirk at her as she caught her breathe and then went to kiss her lips whilst not wasting anytime positioning himself so he could enter her, though waiting for her to say it was ok first before doing so.

Kido was still recovering when she felt him press up against her entrance with his crotch, it was so hard and yes she wanted it so badly inside of her she wanted too feel that pleasure again but even more intense so she nodded and slowly he pushed himself into her and her arms wrapped around him as well as her legs. 

Both of their noises started to mingle together as he pushed himself in and began too move. He made his way in slowly but it got rough from there as he kept slamming himself into her, trying to go deeper and deeper each time.

They were both sticky and sweating enjoying this passion filled moment. Using food had been a great idea. Eventually Kido pushed him and made it so they were sitting up, she was pushing her hips against his just as hard as he was moving against her. Having her nails grip into his back whilst he held her so close there could be nothing in-between them but their own sweat. 

It was hard but they tried too kiss, though it mostly just ended up them moaning into each others mouths.

“Shuuya, Shuuya!” Kido kept on chanting out as he kept on hitting those sweet spots inside of her, she was being so loud it was lucky they had a detached house so no neighbours could hear otherwise their would definitely be some complaints. 

“Tsubomi!” Kano grunted feeling the friction of her hips moving against his and the warmth of her being wrapped around him, causing friction against his crotch making this feel like heaven, and the more he moved the tighter she ended up squeezing him which was just making him feel hotter as well.

They were both burning in the pleasure, Kido bouncing up and down on Kano’s lap as he continuously pumped himself into her. Her breasts stroking the skin against his chest with each movement they made, making her nipples erect and making it feel all the much better for Kano.

“I’m so close!” Kido shouted out and Kano nodded, he was close to with all the teasing and foreplay it really had been leading up to this moment and he made sure to move as fast as he could going into her the deepest he was able to and hitting that spot he knew could make her cum every time. 

Her nails were dug deeply into his back now and she let out of her loudest scream as the heat just became too much and ended up pushing her overboard into her second orgasm, and this one was so much better than the first.

It didn’t take long after that as Kido squeezed him tight and a few more pumps making him shout out loudly as well as he finished inside of her.

They were both panting so hard when it was over and they collapsed back onto the bed, Kano falling on top of her as he squeezed his arms around her waist. They were both so sweaty right now they would definitely be needing a shower…

And once they were able too talk again he couldn’t help himself, he still wanted her so badly, he wasn’t done for tonight “Want to go for round two in the shower?”

Kido wasn’t any better, she’d try and tell herself she was but she wanted Kano just as much as he wanted her so of course she nodded, then the two of them got off the bed and made their way to get clean and have their way with each other once again whilst the day was still upon them.


End file.
